My Babysitters the Avatar
by avatarsmylife
Summary: When the gaang ends up in white chapel nobody knows what's going to happen next. Just so you know no one in the gaang becomes a babysitter but I can't assure you on that. The first chapters short because it's just a prologue. I hope u like.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover. this chapter is just a prologe likew how the gaang ended up in whitechaple so it will be short.**

It was a normal day in whitechapel if you want to call whitechapel normal. Ethan was standing at his locker when Benny walked up to his locker and said

"Um Last night I was watching some Avatar and i thought to myself wh"

Then Ethan cut him off " let me guess you wanted to be in the avatar world so you used a spell to go into the avatar world."

" That pretty much explains it but... i kinda did the spell wrong and i brought them here,"

"YOU WHAT, where are they?"

Actually there here at school"

Then he walked around the corner an when he came beck there was Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Suki.

"Benny sometimes your such an idiot"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own ATLA or MBAV**

"Okay Im going to get Rory he knows a lot about Avatar."

When Ethan returned he had Rory. Rory was absolutley amazed.

"Alright now that youve met the characters,what do we so to blend them in."

"well were going to need to get them clothes, and explain whats going on because they look like there from acient china."

"I need to get some clothes, hmmm Go get sarah and Erica we need to use some of their clothes and for Zuko Aang and Sokka i have clothes for them."

_**Later That day..**_

When the teens returned they gave the avatar characters there clothes

Katara was wearing Erica's red blouse over a red tank top, a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of boots over the jeans

Toph was wearing Sarah's gray top with a blue and yellow design on it, an best over the shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and low rise boots.

Suki was wearing Sarah's purple shirt that showed her shoulders, a pair of skinny jeans an a pair of old tennis shoes.

Sokka was in a blue t-shirt with a plaid jacket/ shirt over it and a baggy pair of jeans that were rorys.

Zuko had Benny's red and gray striped shirt with a pair of baggy jeans.

Aang was wearing Ethans red shirt and blue jacket and a pair of baggy pants Aangs hair was grown out so it almost covered his tattoo. He refused to cover up his tattoo so while he was asleep Sarah covered it up. He never noticed it. In the end the avatar characters looked completely different.

Thanks for reveiwing

If u look around online you'll see that the outfits are actually from the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or MBAV or MR

Katara and Sarah were getting along really well. Ethan and Aang were too and so was Rory and Sokka, although Benny and Zuko weren't because Zukos a little to serious. Aang had a MAJOR crush on Katara and Sarah. In his head he could think of why he liked a cartoon character. But any who everyone was getting along pretty well. Ethan walked over to Benny and put his hand on his shoulder. His eyes turned blue for about an minute...

In Ethan's vision...

Erica Fighting Sarah. ( fangs and all) Suki, Toph, and Katara yelling at each standing next to a guy in a straight jacket with wings and long black hair and a little girl with a teddy bear and dog . Ethan and Aang Climbing up trees. Sokka, Rory, and Zuko unwilling dressing up like girls.

Real world...

Benny turned around and looked at Ethan and said

" Bro, What'd you see?"

Ethan thought a minute then replied " nothin"

Right after Ethan said that a knock came at the door.

Ethan opened it and saw the guy in his vision.

He said " You aren't welcome here"

The Guy gave him a weird look and said " Why I'm a new neighbor and I wanted to ask you where the high school is I need to pick up my books."

Ethan turned to Rory and said " can't Toph tel when people are lying ?"

Rory nodded.

He called Toph over

She stomped the ground to feel where she was. She looked at the guy and said " what's your name and what do you want?"

The guy replied " my names Fang and I'm wondering where the school is at."

Erica Stepped up and pushed Toph out of the way.

She looked at the guy and said "I like the name Fang. It's ... Different. "

He smiled slightly "Yeah I have some siblings with some weird names to there names are Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

Katara, Sarah, and Suki said almost in unison " I would love to meet them. "

" yeah. You Guys should come over "

When they Got to fangs house Ethan was on guard because he wasn't sure about Fang. He seemed nice.

The Group of teens walked in and there was 5 people with wings.

They folded them in quickly and looked astonished that someone was over.

Thanks for reviewing

I added a little max ride Into this chapter because im obsessed with the maximum ride series. You don't need to read it to read this fanfiction. Any questions I can answer. And in the next chapter or so I will tell there story. I will post the next chapter once I get 5 to 10 reviews.

Sorry it's kinda short?


End file.
